familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jalgaon district
mineral specimen from Jalgaon district]] Jalgaon district ( ) is a district of Maharashtra. It was formerly known as East Khandesh district. It has an area of 11,765 km², and a population of 3,682,690 (2001 census) of which 71.4% were rural.http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm It is bounded by Madhya Pradesh state to the north, and by the districts of Buldhana to the east, Jalna to the southeast, Aurangabad to the south, Nashik to the southwest, and Dhule to the west. History The present territory of the district was part of the independent Khandesh Sulatanate ruled by the Faruqi dynasty from 1382-1601. After, annexation by Akbar in 1601, it became a part of Khandesh Subah of the Mughal empire. Subsequently, the region was ruled by the Nizam and the Marathas. In the early 18th century, Khandesh was captured by British troops from the Holkar ruler and a new district, Khandesh District was formed with its headquarters at Dhulia. Robert Gill was the first administrator of the British East India Company in Khandesh District. In 1906, when Khandesh district was bifurcated into two district, the present territory of Jalgaon district became East Khandesh district with its headquarters at Jalgaon. In 1956, after the reorganisation of the states, East Khandesh district was included in Bombay state and with the formation of Maharashtra state on May 1, 1960, East Khandesh district became a part of the state. It was renamed as Jalgaon district on October 21, 1960. Economy Agriculture Major crops produced in this district are banana, cotton, sorghum, wheat, millet, lime, groundnut and sugarcane. Industries The major industries in this district include: Khandesh Central Shopping Complex promoted by crescent entertainment and tourism limited the first Shpping complex in Jalgaon with multiplexes, national and international retailers, leisure space and entertainment destination *Jain Irrigation Systems is a multinational company, manufacturer of Irrigation, Pipe, Plastic Sheet, Solar Energy Systems. *Supreme Pipes Ltd. is one of the important industry in Jalgaon having branches in India. * Raymond * Emco Transformers * Dal mills * Marico Industries * Vaneera Hi-Tech, a software unit Divisions The district consists 15 talukas (tahsils). These are Jalgaon, Jamner, Erandol, Dharangaon, Bhusawal, Bodwad, Yawal, Raver, Muktainagar, Amalner, Chopda, Parola, Pachora, Chalisgaon and Bhadgaon. Jalgaon city is the administrative headquarters of this district. Presently, there are 11 Vidhan Sabha (legislative assembly) constituencies in this district. These are: Chopda, Raver, Bhusawal, Jalgaon City, Jalgaon Rural, Amalner, Erandol, Chalisgaon, Pachora, Jamner and Muktainagar. Raver and Jalgaon are the two Lok Sabha constituencies in the district. Demographics According to the 2011 census Jalgaon district has a population of 4,224,442, roughly equal to the Republic of the Congo or the US state of Kentucky. This gives it a ranking of 46th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.71 %. Jalgaon has a sex ratio of 922 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 79.73 %. Languages Languages spoken include Ahirani, a Kandeshi tongue with approximately 780 000 speakers, similar to Marathi and Bhili; Bareli Palya, a Bhil language with approximately 10 000 speakers centred in Madhya Pradesh; and Bareli Rathwi, another Bhil language with approximately 64 000 speakers, written in the Devanagari script and mutually unintelligible with Bareli Palya. Education North Maharashtra University was established in Jalgaon on 15 August 1989. There are schools and colleges of Khandesh Education Society and Maratha Vidya Prasarak Mandal as well. Media The major Marathi language newspapers published from the Jalgaon city are: Deshdoot, Deshonnati, Lokmat and Sakal. Notable personalities * Bahinabai Chaudhari * Haribhau Jawale * Annasaheb M K Patil * Sane Guruji * Pratibha Patil * Eknath Khadse * chaudhari Places of interest In the district include Asoda, Adavad, Amalner, Bhusawal, Changdev, (Chinchol) Kapileshwar Pal & Yawal, Padmalaya, Patanadevi, Parola : Shree Balaji, Unapdev, and the Satpuda Manudevi Temple, Adgaon. Ajanta Caves are only 50 km from Jalgaon. Munjoba Devasthan is located in Waghod in Raver taluka. Sant Muktaibai temple is located at a distance fo 60–km from Jalgaon. References Munjoba devsthan Atrawal; zugadevi temple near Bhusawal; pavitra Tajuddin baba hill station. Prachin Nateshwar maharaj mandie and Sati kamaladevi mandir, Lasur tal Chopada. External links * Jalgaon district official website * Shree Parola Balaji Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Jalgaon district Category:Nashik division